Invierno
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: Una guerra, un nuevo líder y el inminente invierno que llegó intempestivamente para cambiarlo todo • AU • [Actualizaciones irregulares]
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, sino a Hiroshi Shiibashi. Sólo la historia es mía.

**Summary: **Una guerra, un nuevo líder y el inminente invierno que llegó intempestivamente para cambiarlo todo • AU

* * *

_**Invierno**_

* * *

Utilizando su habilidad con el miedo, traspasó sin dificultad la barrera que separaba la aldea que se encontraba oculta a los ojos de los extraños, para después sortear a una gran velocidad la espesura del bosque.

¡Demonios! No se suponía que obtendría una negativa tan rápida al llegar y presentarse con su líder. Si sólo ese kamaitachi, Itaku, no hubiese sido tan obstinado…

No pudo permitirse rendirse, ya que eso significaría regresar a Edo y fallarle a su abuelo; pero sobre todo a la memoria de su padre.

Llegó a las proximidades del campamento que los demás subordinados del Clan armaron en su ausencia, para con un suspiro cansado caminar hasta donde una decena de ayakashi aguardaban su regreso.

− ¡Amo Rikuo! –la voz de todos los presentes resonó fuertemente con emoción− ¿Cuándo partimos a Kioto?

Él deliberadamente ignoró la pregunta, dirigiéndose hacia el hombre sin cuello que tenía frente a si– Kubinashi, necesito a Kurotabo y a Aotabo de inmediato.

−Sí, amo. Enseguida – y sin darle tiempo de decir más, el peliblanco caminó hasta internarse dentro de su carpa.

Una vez dentro, comenzó a andar en círculos sobre la fina alfombra que cubría el suelo, hasta que tres figuras ingresaron en silencio.

− ¿Cómo le fue en la aldea, amo?− Kurotabo fue el primero en romper el silencio.

−No quisieron ni escucharme − con una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica, prosiguió− Agakappa dijo lo mismo que el viejo dijo que diría: que no están dispuestos a involucrarse en conflictos de forasteros. Pensé que lo convencería, pero no conté con que también pediría la opinión del líder de su mejor grupo de guerreros, fue este último el que terminó de convencerlo a negarnos su ayuda.

− ¿Ni siquiera al decirles que nos enfrentaríamos contra los ayakashi de Kioto accedió?− Aotabo preguntó un tanto sorprendido, después de todo no era un secreto para nadie que los habitantes de la aldea escondida de Toono sentían una gran aversión por los de la gran capital.

−Ni siquiera así.

− ¿Entonces qué haremos? – cuestiono el rubio, pensativo − ¿Regresaremos a Edo?

−No –tal respuesta tan abrupta los sorprendió a los tres. –Fue un largo viaje desde Kanto hasta Tohoku, y no nos iremos de Toono hasta conseguir su ayuda. Le prometí al abuelo que no regresaría de ser así y pienso cumplirlo. Además, tengo de plazo hasta que comience el invierno, aún queda algo de tiempo.

− ¿Qué haremos hasta entonces, _Sandaime_?− al escuchar el título, una imperceptible mueca de incomodidad se dejó ver por unos segundos en su rostro, el cual Kurotabo no notó.

−Por ahora, seguir buscando en los alrededores ayakashi que quieran unírsenos, no debemos perder tiempo. Yo trataré de hablar de nuevo con Agakappa. Si es necesario ir todos los días que nos quedan aquí para convencerlo, así lo haré.− dijo mientras se aproximaba a la salida.− Por ahora descansen, ha sido un largo día. – y con eso, terminó de salir para dejar a sus subordinados con la palabra en la boca.

_Sólo quiso apartarse de todo por un momento. _

El tercer día en Toono y cuando por fin pudo dar con la maldita aldea nada salió como se suponía debía salir. Perfecto.

Dejando atrás el campamento en medio del pequeño claro, marchó hasta el bosque nuevamente sin ser visto. Después de largos minutos de camino, finalmente encontró el sitio en donde en los últimos días había ido cuando quería estar solo. Ya sentado en la gran rama de aquel inmenso árbol, el nieto de Nurarihyon se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos carmesí, mientras los rayos del sol de la tarde bañaban su rostro y se abandonaba al total silencio del bosque…

…Hasta que el sonido de un shamisen irrumpió en la quietud.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba ese sonido, a decir verdad lo escucho desde el día en que llegaron al lugar, pero nunca se había puesto a escucharlo detenidamente. El sonido era armonioso, lleno de sentimiento, inquietante.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya no estaba sobre el árbol, sino caminando hacia la fuente del sonido. Se vio llegando a los límites del bosque, dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña aldea humana a la cual le prohibió al Clan acercarse. Y aun siendo consciente de ello no se detuvo.

Cuando el último árbol dejó de obstruir su vista, se encontró frente a un rio, y del otro lado un pequeño cerco de piedra, la cual atravesó sin problemas después de hacer lo propio con la corriente de agua. Frente a él se encontraba la fachada de una antigua y pequeña casa, la cual al parecer había perdido su esplendor ya hacía un tiempo.

Cuidando de no hacer ruido, se acercó a una distancia prudencial a lo que parecía ser una joven, la cual se encontraba sentada en la puerta corrediza del corredor, absorta a seguir tocando el instrumento en sus manos mientras su cabello negro obstruía su rostro.

− ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?− susurró con molestia. Sabía que era una estupidez el estar ahí aunque para los humanos en ese momento era invisible, así que se dispuso a dar media vuelta y regresar por donde vino… aunque un sonido proveniente de la casa lo hizo desistir por unos momentos después de que el sonido del shamisen cesaba:

− _¡¿Querida, donde estás?! ¡¿Estas bien?!−_ era la voz de una mujer mayor.

La joven al instante dejó el instrumento a su lado, para después levantarse muy lentamente – Si señora Abukara, no se preocupe.

Por un instante, el ayakashi oculto se quedó sorprendido como pocas veces, porque como si supiera que estaba justo ahí, la chica volteó justamente donde se encontraba parado, dejando ver su rostro finalmente a la vista.

Su piel era pálida y tersa, de labios pequeños y rellenos que acentuaban la pequeña sonrisa en su boca. Pero todo eso no fue lo que lo llevó a sorprenderse como lo hizo, sino sus ojos. Jamás en sus diecinueve años de vida había visto uno ojos como aquellos, ni siquiera en humanos como ella: eran de un azul profundo, como el mar; cubiertos por un velo oscuro permanente.

_La joven era ciega. _

La vio cerrar sus ojos por un momento, como si quisiese sentir unos momentos más los rayos del sol que en ese instante disminuían, para después tomar el instrumento nuevamente y tanteando la pared entraba a la casa.

Se quedó unos cuantos minutos de pie en el mismo lugar, antes de recordar que tenía que marcharse; no quería dar explicaciones de donde había estado.

Esa noche, antes de dormir, recordaría a la joven de ojos profundamente azules y la melancólica melodía de un shamisen.

* * *

_Bueno, lo reconozco, odie esa última parte, demasiado cursi…en fin. _

_Bueno, aquí está un nuevo proyecto de Nurarihyon no Mago, ¿Cómo ven? Si, ya se, tengo dos inconclusos y me echo otro, pero ya que xD Iba a ser un one shot, pero después pensé que podría sacarle jugo a la historia como un fic largo o de unos cuantos capítulos, aun no se cuentos. _

_He hecho lo que jamás pensé que haría: un AU, en toda la extensión de la palabra ("Por ambas" no cuenta...mucho…eso creo xD) Como ven, me tomaré la libertar de juguetear con los personajes a mi antojo, porque si no es ahora, ¿Cuándo? :3_

_No cuento con mucho tiempo (creo que tendrán algunas preguntas, pero creo que con el tiempo se contestaran) así que me despido. _

_¡Ah sí! __**¿Recuerdan la pregunta que cambiaría el curso de la historia como la conocemos?**__ No se alarmen, solo quería saber su opinión con respecto a algo xD (si soy una exagerada y ridícula, sorry). Verán, me temo que aunque falte relativamente poco para que se acabe el semestre (salgo a finales de noviembre), ni siquiera en vacaciones tendré tanto tiempo libre para dedicarlo a mis fic's, así que la pregunta era: ¿Cuál de los tres (Consecuencias, Nieve y Cenizas o Invierno) les gustaría ver actualizado más seguido? Que conste que subiría el capítulo del que la inspiración aparecera de repente, pero no estaría demás saber su opinión… y pues eso era todo xD. Y que conste, ninguno se va a quedar inconcluso, así me tarde mil años ;)_

_Saludos a Suki, Lonely (¡actualizasteeeeeee! He vuelto a vivir TTwTT…ok, no, pero me emocionó mucho ;D Por cierto, olvide iniciar sesión en mi review, aunque creo que supiste quien era la loca jajajaja),Citsimsan (bueno, aquí está el fic del que te hablaba xD, gracias por tu interés amigo) a las dos Tsurara's y a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer a esta pobre diabla esquizofrénica (?), saben que los quiero! :D_

_¡Saludos y espero leerlos pronto!_


	2. Capítulo II

Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, sino a Hiroshi Shiibashi. Sólo la historia es mía.

Summary: Una guerra, un nuevo líder y el inminente invierno que llegó intempestivamente para cambiarlo todo • AU

* * *

_**Invierno**_

* * *

_La __miraba__ de __nuevo__. _

Después de aquel día, cada tarde se escabulló de sus subordinados para verla tocar a sólo unos metros.

_Parecía que escucharla ya no era suficiente. _

Porque para su total vergüenza, se había dado cuenta que esa joven le producía una enorme curiosidad. No sólo eran sus ojos, sino el sentimiento que imprimía en cada nota rasgada de las cuerdas de su shamisen, la forma tan sutil de sus movimientos.

Y el tiempo parecía volar, mientras despertaba de esa ensoñación, de ese hechizo en el que parecía caer con su música por lo que parecían ser apenas ínfimos segundos y el cual lograba alejar todos sus problemas sin ser consciente de ello; mientras finalmente observaba como se retiraba.

_Siempre era la misma rutina, cada día. _

Ella por su parte, desde días atrás sentía algo diferente cada vez que salía al corredor a practicar por las tardes, mientras disfrutaba el sol otoñal que llegaba al jardín trasero de la casa.

_Por extraño que sonara, ya no se sentía sola. _

Era por eso, que había empezado a poner más empeño en cada pieza interpretada, dejando que un poco de su corazón y sentimientos llegaran hacia aquel desconocido que, aunque su lado racional le dijera que era una alucinación, ella se empeñaba a creer silenciosamente que existía.

En ese instante el sonido cesó de repente, sorprendiéndolo. Ella jamás dejaba una pieza inconclusa, y ahí estaba, yéndose antes de tiempo por una razón que era desconocida para él.

Y sin darse cuenta, dio un paso hacia enfrente; olvidándose por un momento de medir cada uno de sus movimientos para pasar inadvertido…

− ¿Quién está ahí?

…sobra decir, claro, que casi se da un golpe a si mismo por su descuido al pisar una pequeña rama que se interpuso en su camino. En ese tiempo, pudo darse cuenta que la chica contaba con un muy buen oído, pero eso no fue impedimento para que dejara de usar su miedo cuando se acercaba a ella.

−Disculpe, ¿quién está ahí? – trata de calmar un poco el temblor de su voz mientras repite la pregunta. Pero sólo obtiene silencio.

Se quedó totalmente inmóvil, tratando de captar cada uno de los sonidos en el ambiente, inclusive tratando de ignorar los latidos de su corazón… pero no escuchó absolutamente nada.

Por su parte, el joven peliblanco no dejó de llamarse _imbécil _mil veces en menos de un minuto. ¿Por qué actuó tan impulsivamente? Y de repente, apareció un pensamiento tan lógico que lo hizo enojarse aún más consigo mismo:

_No debió estar ahí en primer lugar._

−Hace una semana que viene, ¿no es así?− lo sacó de sus pensamientos – A decir verdad, es la primera vez que toco para alguien que no sea mi madre o la señora Abukara, espero no tocar tan mal… he perdido práctica. – y de nuevo, silencio.

"_De seguro parezco una demente" _Piensa mientras trata de escuchar algo, cualquier sonido.

¿Lo habrá imaginado? No, no pudo haberlo hecho, está segura de que escuchó un ruido a su izquierda.

Pero el silencio es tan brutal que la hace dudar como hacía mucho tiempo no ocurría.

Toma el shamisen fuertemente entre sus brazos acunándolo, como si este de alguna forma la protegiera aunque no sabe por qué. Da pequeños pasos hacia su derecha, buscando la puerta corrediza con una de sus manos.

_Solamente fue su imaginación, que jugó con ella. _

De cara a la puerta, no dejó de pensar que fue una tonta, pero aun así no se resistió a hablarle al aire una última vez, en un suave susurro – Mi nombre es Tsurara…

Él ya había dado media vuelta para marcharse, esta vez de forma definitiva, cuando lo que pareció un susurro llegó hasta sus oídos y lo hizo detenerse en el acto.

_Su nombre. _Dicho con una mezcla de pena y vergüenza. Y por alguna razón, eso no le gustó.

¿Pero que iba a hacer? El que él estuviera ahí era un error, y no podía hacer nada… pero por otro lado, ante él se acababa de presentar la respuesta a la mayor interrogante que tenía sobre ella y eso, más que dejarlo finalmente satisfecho para poder partir de una vez y para siempre −por más difícil que fuera, aunque no lo admitiría − únicamente había servido para dejarlo profundamente insatisfecho –aunque no lo supiera.

Por eso, se vio haciendo lo que jamás se imaginó que haría, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

−Tocas muy bien.−y no conforme con haberle contestado, sonrió brevemente.

Ella por su parte, al escuchar su voz no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco, a la vez que sonrojarse profundamente. Su voz no era como ninguna otra que hubiese escuchado antes: era profunda, a la vez que aterciopelada...

Esperen… ¡Era una persona, una persona real! _Hombre. _Y ella se encontraba sola. Aunque eso pasó a segundo plano cuando se dio cuenta de que seguramente él había escuchado parte de sus balbuceos anteriores. Y literalmente quiso morir de la vergüenza.

−Gracias… −musitó una vez que se dio la vuelta parcialmente antes de entrar, donde ella suponía que estaba parado. – Mi nombre es Tsurara. –repitió con algo de timidez, creyendo que no la había escuchado anteriormente− Tsurara Oikawa… ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

Y él, sabiendo que aun podía arrepentirse, decidió mandar todo al diablo y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

−… Rikuo.

_._

_._

_._

_Ese fue, el inicio de todo._

* * *

_¡Sorpresa! Aquí el segundo capítulo. Debo decir, que no estaba en mis planes actualizar tan pronto, pero como tuve algo de tiempo libre y la inspiración acudió a mí, pues la aproveche :)_

_Bueno, aquí como que ya se van develando algunas cosillas, ¿no? O al menos la más importante: ¿Quién demonios era la chica? Y pues sí, era Tsurara. Una Tsurara ciega y humana… surprise again! (?) xD Con respeto a Tsurara: la Tsurara de mi fic está inspirada en las fantásticas imágenes de __KoNan03__ de DA, ahora __Hachiretsu__; específicamente en unas donde Tsurara no tiene el característico pelo azulado, sino totalmente negro (he ahí que a lo mejor no relacionaran a la "chica misteriosa" con Tsurara de inmediato). Porque para mí, resulta un poco chocante imaginarme a una Tsurara totalmente humana y con el pelo azul natural o con reflejos de ese tono de azul, aun cuando contamos con su versión humana y totalmente canon…perdónenme pero no xD, especialmente para la época en el que transcurre el fic (por ahora, esta es ambigua, ni yo me he puesto de acuerdo aún en ella…pero digamos que no es una época en donde se conseguían tintes xD) Ademas, en el canon siempre me pregunte como era posible que los amigos de Rikuo con semejantes ojos y pelo no se les pasara ni tantito por la cabeza que ella tenia algo raro y no era humana, porque aunque su disfras humano era bueno se podria deducir xDD (me puse muy intensa, pero me acorde de ese pequeno detalle :P)  
_

_Y los ojos azules, bueno, es una característica totalmente canon, ya que cuando toma su apariencia humana sus ojos dorados cambian a un tono azul marino/ violeta… yo suelo imaginarme que si fuera realmente humana, Tsurara tendría los ojos de la hermosísima Elizabeth Taylor en sus mejores años (claro, sin las espirales xD): unos hermosos ojos azul profundo con resquicios violáceos (sip, azules, no violetas como todo el mundo cree que la Taylor los tenia. A lo que he leído, el color violeta de los ojos es imposible genéticamente, y el que se le vieran violetas en algunas fotos era porque sabía maquillarse muy bien los ojos y la iluminación muchas veces jugó a su favor…aunque la verdad eso de la genética en verdad no es lo mío xD) _

_Y si, de hablar del fic me pase a hablar de estrellas Hollywoodenses, pero no pude evitarlo xD Esa mujer realmente era preciosa y esos ojos aún más.Y perdonenme por la perorata sin sentido e irrelevante, pero ya saben que me explayo mucho en las notas de autor xD  
_

_A partir de aquí, creo que me la pasaré jugando a los malabares, porque no quisiera que tanto Rikuo como Tsurara quedaran OOC, en especial esta última por obvias razones. ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo! :) Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado._

_Gracias por su comentarios: Suki, Lonely y mis queridiisisisisisisimas Tsurara's: Yo también las extraño muchoooooooooo! ¡No saben cuánto extraño hablar con ustedes chicas! ¡En especial en esas platicas sin sentido en las que nos morimos de risa por tonterías varias, que aunque no estemos muy en contacto últimamente no quiere decir que no me acuerdo de ustedes, siempre las tengo presentes! Las quiero :')...y a Citsimsan: no mi buen amigo, no entendiste mal. No sé por qué siempre que quiero escribir el tilulo "Nieve y Cenizas" termino escribiendo "Bajo la luna". Este último si acaba en la boda y salta a "Consecuencias" Son: Consecuencias, Nieve y Cenizas e Invierno…mea culpa xD Y gracias por el consejo, que ya lo estoy aplicando, solo era simple curiosidad de escritora. ¡Se te agradece! ;)_

_Bueno, me despido porque mañana tengo escuela, ya me dio sueño y además, en vez de parecer nota de autor esto ya casi parece otro capítulo jajajaja_

_¡Saludos y espero leerlos pronto!_


End file.
